


Chimera Privileges

by HeiligStern



Series: Chimera Privileges [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Modification, Body issuees, Bottom Theo, Boypussy, F/M, First Time, Gender Issues, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Steo, Teasing, Top Stiles, Trust Issues, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bp!Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiligStern/pseuds/HeiligStern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one said dating Theo Raeken was easy. The Chimera has secrets that have secrets and he might try to kill you for power. Stiles still thinks Theo is worth it though how will he react to one of his more personal secrets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimera Privileges

Stiles prided himself on his mind. He didn't have any superpowers like his pack, nor was he the most coordinated human. His mind though, that was his contribution to the team and without it he knew they would have all died countless times. Stiles was almost always thinking.

Right now though, Stiles' brain was taking a little break. It was getting in the way of enjoying Theo's lips on his own. So soft yet so forceful in devouring his, and Stiles brain just kept him from enjoying the moment. Sometime between dinner and the lobby he decided to pass the wheel over to his small head and just enjoy being with his boyfriend. If he hadn't his brain would be pestering him about where this was going and if Theo would pull away. . . again.

"So- good, fuck!"

"Glad you think so Stiles, Finally found a way to shut you up."

Normally Stiles would have been pissed at that last remark but he didn't care right now. Theo was right, he was rendered speechless whenever Theo was with him. His hot body pressed up against his own, Theo didn't need super-hearing to know Stiles' heart was beating very fast right now.

They weren't sure who's key-card they used, they weren't even totally aware they were in their hotel room now. Both boys were too caught up in each other to even remember to shut the door. Kissing turned into groping each other everywhere they could reach. Arms, ass, pecs, bulge, it was only at that point Theo broke their lip-lock and looked at Stiles like a deer in the headlights.

"Stiles wait!"

"Don't worry big guy, I got this." Pushing Theo backwards his knees bent as he hit the bed. Stiles took the opportunity to look at his boyfriend before stripping off his shirt and revealing his slime yet chiseled physique.

"Wow."

"Glad you like. I've been trying to workout extra with Scott for lacrosse, well that and this you know like I just uh yea." Stiles wasn't exactly ashamed of his body like he used to be. Over the last couple of years he had developed quite a bit of muscle thanks to his adventures with the pack. Even so he felt a bit lacking compared to his boyfriend, who even without his super powers was still an amazing physical specimen.

"You're so cute when you ramble." Was Theo's only reply before he grabbed Stiles by the belt buckle and pulled him in for more kissing. In times like this, it was the only way to shut his neurotic boyfriend up. Plus, it wasn't exactly a chore to touch those soft pink lips, often wet and puffy from all his nervous biting.

Feeling more confident now Stiles deepened the kiss and felt up his boyfriend beneath his shirt. As great as Theo looked in pink though it had to come off so Stiles did exactly that. Revealing the huge pecs and big nipples underneath.

"Dam!"

"You want a taste?"

"Hell yes."

Reaching out with his hand to Stiles' chest, Theo stopped him before he could get a chance.

'Ask me nicely."

Theo was still a manipulative jerk in all things, but he was Stiles' manipulative jerk. If he wanted to play, Stiles would play. "Please Theo, can I please suck on your tits?"

Theo scrunched his face as if seriously thinking it over. He then wrapped his hand behind Stiles' head and pushed him to his chest. "There you go boy, since you asked nicely."

Stiles mumbled his thanks and went to work. Taking the right nipple in his mouth he immediately started sucking without any foreplay. A gasp escaped Theo's lips but no more as he tried to keep in control. His hand played in Stiles' short brown hair, edging him to keep going. Stiles got bored and went to the left nipple and repeated his actions. Eventually Stile's hands wondered down south. First feeling up Theo's abs like they were a work of art. Then they proceeded lower, reaching Theo's pants and unbuckling his belt . . . 

"Wait Stop!" As if stung by something Theo came out of his lust induced coma and pulled Stiles off him, much to the latter's distaste.

"Oh no, there it is. Once again Theo is pulling away and leaving me with a case of blue-balls." Stiles thought to himself. Its not that Stiles wasn't sensitive to the topic, its just he was sick and tired of getting teased without ever getting an answer.

Getting up from the bed Theo started pacing like an animal unsure of what to do. Stiles had seen this plenty of times and usually just hung back and let Theo do his thing. Rising to a seated position on the bed Stiles made a different decision. This time he wouldn't let Theo have it so easy.

"Well might I ask why? We were just getting started Theo."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let it get this far, just drop it okay."

Stiles fixed Theo with the look he gave to people who said stupid things. "Who do you think you're talking to exactly? When do I ever just drop it?"

"Stiles . . " Getting up from the bed Stiles walked over and grabbed Theo by the shoulders. This was a dangerous thing to do given Theo was still technically a predatory animal, one that felt scared and confused and was liable to rip out Stiles' throat. Still that was a chance Stiles was willing to take.

"No, no more Stiles, tell me what's going on!"

"I can't . ."

"Bullshit. Theo its me, You can tell me anything. Look, If you don't want to go there just say so, I'll respect that."

"No its not that. I do want to go there Stiles. Believe me, so much I think I could bust."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Would you believe the its not you its me line?"

". . . Really . . ."

"Its true. look I haven't been entirely honest with you Stiles. There's something I have to tell you but I'm afraid once I do . ."

"What?"

"Once I do, I'm afraid you'll leave me."

"Ha that must be a joke right? Look at you Theo, you could be a model. I'm the one that is lucky to be with you."

"Stiles. . ."

"No really. Its not just your body either you know. I mean yea in the beginning you did try and kill us all, but we're past that now."

"I love how you can be so nonchalant about it."

"One of the perks of dating me babe. You were a total douche in the beginning but now. . . Now your the guy that indulges my paranoia. Now you're the guy that stays up with me to watch marathons of Marvel Movies then discuss them."

"I still say Hulk can take Thor"

"See I don't even want to kill you when you say stupid things; if that isn't love I don't know what is."

Theo couldn't help but smile at that. It was nice to hear someone think something of him for a change. For someone to tell him he was more than the evil acts he committed. "Thank you Stiles."

"Now come on tell me your secret."

". . .Okay I'll tell you . . . But I swear if you tell anyone about this I'll rip out your throat."

"I expect nothing less, now out with it."

"Okay. . . Man this is hard to get out. Well you know how I'm a Chimera right?"

"Its been brought up."

"Right, well as you know I wasn't always one. The Dread doctors experimented on me until I was their first success. A hybrid of two supernatural creatures."

Stiles inwardly cringed at the mention of those lunatics. He hated them for the Hell they put him and all his friends through but mostly he hated them for what they did to Theo. Right now wasn't the time to rave though so Stiles was silent and he let Theo continue uninterrupted.

"Thing is, the experiment left me with . . extra parts."

"Theo you're going to have to spill it out for me cause right now I-"

"I have a vagina"

" . . . I'm sorry a what?"

"A vagina, a pussy, a cunt. Whatever you want to call it I have it."

"Ha yea right. Seriously Theo just tell me what it is and we can-"

Realizing Stiles didn't believe him Theo gave up on words; they were more Stiles' thing anyway. Instead he undid his belt and unzipped his pants. He would have preferred to make a show out of this, give Stiles a strip tease, but right now he just needed to get it down quick. It was like ripping off a bandage and If he didn't do it right now he didn't think he'd ever be able to in front of Stiles. Taking off his boxers next Theo was left fully nude in front of his boyfriend: He'd never felt more uneasy in his life.

"Wow."

"I know its a lot to take in-"

"You bet it is, you had me going there for a bit but dam, You are gorgeous."

'What about, you know. . ."

"Oh come on babe, why you keeping up that act when all your secret are-ha bared before me."

Stiles couldn't help but be a little cheeky in that moment, Theo had set it up after all. Annoyed with how this was going Theo closed the short distance between them and placed his hands on Stiles shoulders. Not so gently he pushed Stiles down to his knees for a better look. "Look again Stiles."

"Oh okay, talk about a view." Stiles licked his lips at the sight, Theo was impressively hung for someone their age and size. There was definitely no sign of a Pussy though, not until Stiles saw something underneath. Looking under Theo's balls, which were also impressive, he saw the pink flesh that laid beneath: a pussy.

"Oh, Oh my God."

Pulling his pants back up, Theo turned to leave. His face crimson with embarrassment and his nostrils flared. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. Of course Stiles wouldn't be okay with it, who would?

Just as Theo was reaching the door Stiles ran up past him and shut it. "You're not going anywhere." Stiles said as he pressed himself between Theo and the door like a meat shield. Possibly not the safest thing to do right now.

"Get out of the way Stiles!"

"Sorry no can do babe"

"Fuck off! I mean it Stiles, I will tear out your-"

Stiles silenced Theo the only way he knew how, the same way Theo shut him up time and time again: by grabbing & kissing him.

"You're so stupid." Kisses "I was just surprised babe." Kisses "Sure I've seen some weird shit, okay some really weird shit. I mean I should probably be in therapy with all the weird shit I've seen and been part of between the were wolves, demon fox, being possessed. . ."

"Stiles . . "

"Right, the point I'm trying to make here Theo is it just surprised me, that's all. Don't mistake that for disgust."

"Really Stiles? You're really okay with. . . you know" Theo gestured down below to accentuate his point. Looking up he caught Stiles staring before he started walking forwards.

"No."

Theo was shocked, and a little unnerved. Why was he retreating backwards? "Oh. . . Wait what?"

"I'm not okay with it. . . I think I love it."

Stiles again pushed Theo back who landed on the bed. This time though Stiles bent down and went straight for his pants. Still open from before, he pulled them down and off along with Theo's underwear and revealed his prize. "So beautiful." Stiles licked his lips then placed his index finger to Theo's clitoris and started to rub the small nub.

"Fuck Stiles, Don't-ah!"

"Ya like that babe?"

"Don't- Call me- Oh fuck!" Theo wanted to be tough, to be in control, but Stiles fingers were too much. Why had he waited this long to tell him his secret? So much pleasure was missed out on because of his secrecy.

Stiles then brought his other hand up hand and wrapped it hand around the base of Theo's leaking cock. Stroking his lover Stiles moved his face closer to Theo's spread legs and began licking and sucking at the swollen pussy in front of him.

"Oh My Fuckin God! Argh!" Theo was losing it. His feral mind was taking over as his eyes turned yellow and his claws came out. The pleasure he was receiving from both his sexes was just too much. He could definitely tell his orgasm was approaching but from which sex he didn't know or really care. "Sti-Stiles wait!"

"Mhmm." Was Stiles muffled response. Opening his eyes Stiles looked up at Theo, trying to convey his message without having to back away from his meal. Theo was turned on even more by the revelation that his lover would do that and lost it as he looked into his deep brown eyes with love and lust.

"Fuck Stiles, here it comes!" Stiles milked Theo's orgasm and savored every drop of his tasty release. Slowing his movements Stiles removed his hands and mouth from Theo's body and stood back up. Taking a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding Stiles gazed at his lover, all flushed and beautiful. Even in his sex crazed state he made a mental note to commit this image to memory. So beautiful, so sexy, but also so peaceful as if Theo was about to fall asleep just like that.

"See that wasn't so bad was it babe. You seem pretty tired though."

"Don't . . call me. . Fuck."

"Hey hey don't fall asleep on me yet babe, we're only getting started."

"Hmm sounds good." Theo barely got out. He'd never experienced something so amazing before and he was a little winded. Opening his eyes he took in Stiles form and noticed his face was covered with his release.

"Uh Stiles, you got some of me on your face."

"Oh like here?"

"Not quite, here let me get it for you."

Grabbing Stiles he brought him down and smashed their faces together. Using his super strength he turned them around so he was now on top. "Wonder how I taste." Theo said before he started licking every drop of his release of Stiles' face.

"Fuck, Theo!"

"Mm I taste good."

"Don't have to tell me babe."

"I told you." Theo's eyes turned yellow as he stopped licking Stiles' face and fixed him with a predatory stare. "Don't call me that."

"Or what."

Shimming downwards a bit Theo grinded his bare ass against Stiles clothed groin. "Or else I'll punish you"

"Fuck Theo! Don't tease me again!"

"Oh I'm definitely not just teasing this time."Theo grinded on Stiles who even though he was still in pants was rock hard and pressed up against Theo's ass. "You're wearing too many clothes."

"So take them off me."

Theo moved down Stiles body; taking The taller boy's pants off with his teeth he was met with Stiles raging hard on. It was even bigger than his own and looked about ready to burst.

'Someone is happy to see me." Theo said Before taking the head in his mouth.

"Fuck Theo!"

Encouraged by his boyfriends noises Theo took more of Stiles into his mouth and began working him over. He gagged once or twice but eventually settled for only taking most of Stiles in this time. There would be plenty of practice in the future.

"Fuck Theo I think I'm going to cum!"

Releasing Stiles from his mouth with a wet pop, Theo licked his lips and crawled back up to Stiles' face. "Can't have that now babe, I got somewhere else I want your load."

It was a miracle Stiles didn't cum right then and there. Instead he just sat like an idiot with his mouth open in a big O. Meanwhile Theo got up from the bed and rummaged through Stile's discarded pants before finding what he was looking for. "Always a boy scout aren't you Stiles. . ." Theo said as he came back with a condom. ". . . and mighty impressive too." referring tot he XL label.

"I believe in being prepared."

Biting the package open with his teeth, Theo took out the XL condom before rolling it onto Stiles' length.

"I should warn you, I haven't unloaded in weeks. I probably won't last long."

"That's okay, I probably won't either. Now come over and fuck me."

Theo got to the other side of the bed and spread his legs invitingly before gesturing with his finger for Stiles to come closer.

Getting into position Stiles readied himself but paused with realization hitting him. "I don't have any lube."

"Its fine, I'll heal. I don't want to wait anymore Stiles." Stiles still wasn't sure this was a good idea but wasn't going to argue. Spreading Theo's thighs a bit more and raising them for better access he realized this could go one of two ways now. Unsure of what to do Stiles finally he bit the bullet and just asked. "Umm, where should I, I mean where do you want me to-"

"In my pussy."

If ever Stiles was to die of a heart attack it would be now. Acting quickly before Theo changed his mind Stiles took aim at the pink folds before him and pressed just the tip of his cock inside. It was surprising how tight it was but even more surprising was how moist.

"Fuck"

"You okay baby? Want me to pull out?"

"No don't you dare! Just- keep going."

"You sure?"

"Don't make me tell you again. Give it to me!"

Stiles pushed a few more inches inside. Theo groaned at the feeling of being filled for the first time and wrapped his arms and legs around his taller boyfriend. Withdrawing almost all the way and then sliding back in Stiles built a rhythm inside Theo's tight heat. Since this was their first time doing this neither lasted long as expected. Stiles had never been with anyone so tight and warm. Theo had never had anyone inside him for fear of ridicule. Within minutes they both came, Theo practically breaking Stiles as he wolfed out a bit.

Rolling off Theo and panting, Stiles tied up and discarded the used condom away before laying next to his boyfriend.

"That was- That was."

"Fuckin amazing!"

"Yea, want to go again?"

"Haha Mm, think my Chimera stamina only goes so far Stiles. How's morning sound to ya?"

"Sure thing baby."

"Stiles . . "

"Oh come." Stiles braced himself on his elbow as he looked at Theo and continued. "Like it or not, you are my baby. You can be as tough and jerkish as you want outside but in here with me you're my baby."

Theo looked like he could kill Stiles with just his eyes at that moment. After a few seconds they softened and he unexpectedly reached over and pulled Stiles over top him. "Fine, I'm your baby, but if you tell anyone outside this room I'll kill you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
